Runaway Love
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: Based on the song by Ludacris. This is a dark story with Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. All Human. Alternate Universe. Set in Detroit, then England. Rated M for adult content. Don't read if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N: this is a dark story. It's not meant to be taken lightly. This story is going to consist of nine to eleven chapters, three for each of the three girls then another one, at least, that will give the background. Please, if you don't like dark stories don't yell at me for writing it. It's going to be based on the song "Runaway Love" by Ludacris featuring Mary J. Blige.**

* * *

"It is apparent that the situation in Detroit, Michigan, is more serious than it seems..." an news person says from the safety of the newsroom. "One little girl, Mary Alice Brandon, was forced to watch as her mother wasted away in their apartment because of drugs and alcohol. Another girl, Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer was abused by her stepfather as her mother sat by and watched. A third girl, Rosalie Lillian Hale was raped by a teenage boy in her neighborhood and was forced to have his baby because she was too young to know what was happening." the news person turned to his partner and shakes his head. "The slums are this bad. Can you believe it?" he asked her.

"No, I can't." the partner replies, looking at the camera.

"Luckily, though, Carlisle Cullen, England's most famous doctor, has adopted all three of the girls so that he, and his wife Esme Cullen, can care for them like parent's should care for someone."

"James, did the police ever say who found each of the girls?"

"No, Victoria, they didn't. But it is presumed that there was one person, per girl, that said something to the police."

"And that is the news for today, December 5th."

* * *

Everything goes dark as people turn their televisions off, commenting to someone how "horrible" it was for those things to happen to the girls, then forgetting everything. Not caring about anything than what's for dinner.

One house in particular is that of Carlisle Cullen's. He looks at his wife and smiles. He knows that he would never forget what that newscaster said. He wouldn't forget about his three new daughters,who had grown so close together...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that's the first chapter. The next one will be of the girl "Lisa" in the song, but for this story is Alice. I want at least one review for this chapter before I post the next one. I hope that you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alice

**A/N: This is the first chapter with Alice. The lyrics that I'm basing it off of is:**

**Now little Lisa's only nine years old  
****She's tryin' to figure out why the world is so cold  
****Why she's all alone and they never met her family  
****Momma's always gone and she never met her daddy**

**Part of her is missin' and nobody'll listen  
****Momma's on drugs, gettin' high up in the kitchen  
****Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
****Startin' with some laughs, usually endin' in a fight**

**Sneakin' in her room when her momma's knocked out  
****Tryin' to have his way and little Lisa says ouch  
****She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
****Tries to tell her mom but her momma don't believe her**

**Lisa's stuck up in world of her own  
****Forced to think that Hell is a place called home  
****Nothin' else to do but to get some cloths and pack  
****She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back**

* * *

Alice watches as her mom gets high off of the meth that her current boyfriend brought home. She knows that it'll end bad, but she doesn't dare call the cops. If she does, they'll take her away from the only family that she ever knew. She wants to know what makes her mom do drugs, and after seeing the reaction her mom gets, Alice refused to do any drugs. She had been thrown into her room by Jonn, the boyfriend, after she had been caught looking through a box in her mom's closet. "What you doin' in my shit?" her mom yelled after she was high enough on the meth.

"I was just. . . trying to figure out who my daddy is." she whispered, her voice barely making a sound, compared to her mom's and Jonn's.

"What, you wanna go find him? After I take care of you. . . ? Are you that selfish?" her mother asked, advancing toward her.

"N-no ma'am. I just. . . I just wanted to know. That's all." Alice tried to explain, but was dragged by her hair and thrown into her room.

Alice listened to Jonn, who was laughing at something. She didn't hear the comment that he made, but heard her mom yelling at him. That made it turn into a full-blown fight. Alice curled up in her closet, trying to block everything out. She soon fell asleep to the lull of the nightly ritual. If it wasn't Jonn yelling, it was some other man that had been brought home. She could feel herself being pulled out of the closet, then woke to see Jonn above her. She pushed away from him, but her small muscles didn't compare to his. He threw her on the bed and started touching her. Like most of the other men that her mom brought home. She tries to get away, but it doesn't work. He held her arms down as he pulled her pajama pants and under-pants off. She kicked at him, making him pull back, but he quickly recovered and smacked her. She cried as he pushed into her and begged him to stop. He slapped her a few times after he finished and threatened her. He threw her back onto her bed and left the room as Alice began crying.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Alice grabbed her small backpack and packed some of her clothes in it. She listened for any sounds and when she didn't hear any she creeped out of the apartment and was soon running toward the center of Detroit City.

She stopped to rest once she was far away from her apartment and watched the "rich" people walking past. She wondered how God decided who was going to be poor and who was going to be rich in the world. She lifted her head and prayed that he kept her safe while she tried to figure out what was going on.

* * *

**A/N: okay, that's the first of Alice's three stories. I want four reviews before I post the next chapter. I hope you like the story!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bella

**A/N: Okay, so I've decided to do it Alice, Bella, Rose. In that order. One chapter at a time. That way they're all on the same page, so to speak. So the lyrics that I'm going with are:**

**Little Nicole is only ten years old  
She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her**

**Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions, she's makin' up excuses  
Bleedin' on the inside, cryin' on the out  
It's only one girl really knows what she's about**

**Her name is little Stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they'll always be tight 'til the end  
Until one day lil' Stacy gets shot  
A drive-by bullet went stray up on her block**

**Now Nicole's stuck up in a world on her own  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back**

* * *

Bella listened as her fifth grade teacher asked her questions. She asked how she got the new bruise on her cheek and the ones on her wrists. "I fall a lot." was the excuse that Bella used all the time. Her teacher just bent her head and lead her back into the classroom.

Bella sat at her table and kept her eyes down. She figured that since her parents thought she wasn't going to make it through, she shouldn't even try. When Ms. Cope's back was turned Jessica and Lauren began teasing her. The other kids were making so much noise that Ms. Cope didn't even notice. "Jessica, what do you think of little miss _ugly _today?" Lauren sneered, moving closer to Bella.

"Nothing." Jessica replied, glaring at Bella.

"And why is that?" Lauren asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Because she is nothing!" Jessica nearly yelled. Then she and Lauren broke out in laughter, making Bella look at her shoes, and blush red.

The two bullies left and a different girl walked up to Bella. "Are you okay?" she asked, sitting beside Bella.

Bella looked up and realized that it was Angela, the new girl. "Yeah, Jessica and Lauren are just bullies." she whispered, pulling her books under her arms.

"Have fun at lunch class." Ms. Cope said after she looked at the time.

"Why are you always bruised up?" Angela asked as the rest of the class left for lunch. "And why don't you eat lunch with the rest of them?"

Bella looked around and saw that Ms. Cope had left the room. "Do you promise that you won't tell anyone?" she asked Angela, looking around once more. "Because of my step-dad. He gets made at me all the time. And we don't have much money and whatever we do have goes to other stuff." she shuffled her feet, then laid her head on her desk.

"Do you want half of my PB&J?" Angela asked, pulling out a plastic lunch box. "I don't mind, really." she handed half of her sandwich to Bella, who ate it embarrassed. "Friends?"

Bella nodded and smiled. The two spent the rest of lunch talking about things that ten year old girls talk about. Bands, cute/not cute boys, and who was worse-Jessica or Lauren.

* * *

When she got home, Bella was happier than anything. She knew that her new friend could keep secrets, and wanted to talk to her more. But reality was knocking and she had to keep Angela a secret from her mom and Phil.

When she opened the door, she heard her mom yelling about something. She didn't pay any attention since Phil was usually at work when she got home from school. She didn't know how he could keep a job with how much he drank.

She walked to her mom's room, where the noise was coming from, and saw Phil looking through the closet while her mom looked through the dresser draws. She let out a gasp, hoping that Phil wouldn't see her, but he did. He ran at her and when he reached her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Where's the money?" he yelled, throwing her against the wall.

"W-what money?" she asked, frightened.

She cringed as Phil started kicking at her. "The. Rent. Money. You. Stupid. Bitch."

Bella looked at her mother for help and the only acknowledgment that she got was her mother shaking her head. When Phil quit kicking her she said, "I didn't take it. I swear."

"Haven't you learned that I know when you're ly-lying." Phil hiccuped. Bella knew that he was drunk, and she saw the vodka bottle on the floor by the bed. He picked her up and took her over to the basement door. He opened it and threw her down there. "You don't come out until Thursday." he slammed the door and she heard the padlock click.

She crawled to the corner, wincing from the pain, and slept. She dreamed of a life where everything was good, but knew that there was no such thing.

* * *

When Thursday came around, Bella was at school with new bruises and a really black eye. She looked around the class for Angela but didn't see her. She decided that her friend was sick until lunch, when Ms. Cope called her over to the desk. "Bella, I'm afraid that Angela won't be here anymore."

"But why?" Bella didn't understand. Angela was always there. She had a good attendance record.

"Bella, Angela was shot yesterday. She died almost instantly." Ms. Cope said, tears threatening to fall.

"No. . . No! She. . ." Bella began crying and ran out of the classroom before Ms. Cope could say anything to the distressed girl.

She ran home, knowing that her mom was out with Phil, since they had rejoyced in finding their money-which wasn't for rent at all. She packed a small bag, that belonged to her mom, with clothes and some other essentials. She didn't bother leaving a note, figuring that her mom wouldn't care where she went.

She began walking toward the one place that she always wanted to see. Campus Martius Park in Detroit City.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's Bella's first chapter. Please review. I want at least six reviews before I post the third chapter. This was not beta-ed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. (This goes for the previous chapters too)**

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. It's about Rosalie. The lyrics that I've based this off of are:**

**Little Erica is eleven years old  
She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops pills to get rid of all the pain  
Plus she's havin' sex with her boy who's sixteen**

**Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection, he's usin' no glove  
Never thinkin' bout the consequences of her actions  
Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction**

**The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out, he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowing her momma will blow it all out of proportion  
Plus she lives poor, so no money for abortion**

**Erica is stuck up in a world of her own  
Forced to think that Hell is a placed called home  
Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she 'bout to runaway and never come back**

* * *

Rosalie watched as her mother left for work, then picked up the phone and called Royce, her boyfriend of six months. Rose knew that she wasn't supposed to be with him, he was five years older than her, but she hadn't felt love like this since her dad had died.

She waited, impatient, by the door for him, and when he burst through, she shoved him against the wall and began kissing him. Soon, things progressed to Rose's room, where they always ended. She had given up on asking Royce about protection because he had good reasons. He said that it didn't feel right, and that if she loved him like she said she did, then it wouldn't matter to her if he wore a condom or not. Instead, she just stole the pain meds from her mom so nothing that they did would hurt. For the most part, she didn't really understand the consequences of what they did. She didn't completely understand what could happen to her. And in the end, she payed for it.

Rose glared at the thin plastic stick as if it were on fire. Her mother worked three jobs to make sure that she had a place to call home and she repaid her by getting pregnant. Rose knew that she would have to tell Royce somehow. And, she knew that he would take care of her, because he loved her. She dialed Royce's number and told him the news. "Fuck of, slut." was the only reply that she got, before he hung up. She tried his number again, several times, but he didn't answer. Now, she was stuck. She didn't know what to do.

Instead of wallowing, she quickly wrote a note to her mom, explaining everything. Then, she packed all of her clothes in the Gucci bag that Royce had given her and left for Detroit City. It was the only place that she really knew since she couldn't do anything about the baby. There was no money for that.

It took awhile for her to reach her destination, and when she was in the town's center, she saw two other girls with bags. For a moment, she considered talking to them, but shoved that idea down. She was on her own now. Nothing could change that.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think. Yes, I know these aren't long chapters, but I'll try to make the next ones longer. Please leave a review. I want 8 before I update again.**


	5. Chapter 5: Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Alice looked around as Detroit City was buzzing with people walking around. It had been about a week or two since she had run away from her house. She wasn't sure if any cops were looking for her. In case they were, she stayed to the alleys.

One of the days she bumped into a small, brown haired girl. "Sorry." she mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"No problem. I'm Alice." Alice all but squealed. She didn't want to scare the girl.

"Bella. Nice to meet you Alice." Bella blushed, looking away. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get something to eat would you?" she asked.

"Yup. Follow me." Alice lead her to a restaurant. "There is stuff here for real cheap. And they have free waters." she smiled, leading Bella into the building.

"Alice, I don't have any money." Bella whispered.

"No problem. I 'found' some earlier today and it's enough to get us both some food. Now, what do you want?" she asked, skipping up to the counter.

"Whatever you're getting." Bella replied, smiling for the first time in a long time.

Alice ordered a meal with an extra sandwich and walked to a table with Bella. She filled the cup up with pop and sat down, satisfied with their meal. "Dig in." she motioned to the sandwich and fries that were on the tray. "Have as many as you want." she said, taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"Thanks." Bella said before eating.

They were quiet as they ate. The noticed, a few moments later, a blonde girl walking into the restaurant. Alice's face turned blank for a moment, making Bella worry. "I'll be right back." Alice walked over to the girl and began talking to her. Moments later, she brought her back to the table. "Bella, this is Rosalie. She's going to be hanging out with us for awhile." She ran up to the counter and bought another meal. "Here ya go." she handed Rose the food and watched as her second new friend ate.

They parted ways, promising to meet each other at the same restaurant around noon the next day. Alice hurried to one of the alleys and settled in for the night.

**A/N: Okay so this took a little longer to write. Please review. I would like at least seven to ten reviews before I update.**


End file.
